Aftermath
by Rizza Harley
Summary: It all started with John finding Dave on top of the fridge. [I don't own anything, so please spare me the insults. I don't need more fire.] [Oh yeah, cuss words inside.] [If you don't like this, you're free to give me advice to improve or walk out the exit. I'm not picky. One-shot for now.]
1. Rose: Pick up the phone

**[Rose] Pick up the phone**

Your name is Rose. Currently, you are rushing downstairs. A phone is ringing. You guess that it is from one of your friends.

Once your feet hit the bottom step, Kanaya, who was making lunch, picks up the phone. You slow down in running, as you trust that your... girlfriend will handle the caller for a bit while you try to catch your breath. Hey, the hallways were long, so could one blame you?

No. You didn't think so.

You let your mind wander. You weren't so used to calling Kanaya your girlfriend, but the Jade blooded troll doesn't seem to mind at all. You guess that it is because of the fact that 'homosexuality' doesn't exist among trolls. Go figure.

"Rose? It's John. You Might Want To Answer This, He Seems Pretty Panicked." Kanaya snaps you out of your stupor. You shake your head, trying to get rid of your thoughts, while you blatantly ignore Kanaya staring at you intensely.

Nope. She wasn't staring. Not at all.

Fixing yourself, you take the phone from her, placing it on speaker mode when Kanaya requested to hear it. You didn't mind, you trusted Kanaya anyway.

"Rose?"

"Hello John. May I ask why you called our humble abode?"

"..." You didn't understand. Were those crashes in the background? Why wasn't John answering? Did something happen?

 _"No, Davey! Don't throw that - Yikes!"_ You faintly hear Roxy yelp in the background. You frown slightly. What exactly was happening there?

"John? What's wrong?" You ask. Probably not the best question, but hey, you already asked it.

"Rose, if you could give us advice on how to get a rabid Dave off the fridge, it would be really appreciated."

...You didn't even want to know. But this was John you were talking about, so maybe you should...

You know what? Fuck that. You wanted to have a picnic with Kanaya, and you were going to get it.

No matter the consequences.

Hoping that your idea may work, and by all things from your *Zooilogially dubious, please make it so.

"You should probably contact Karkat about that. Or Jade. They might know what to do. In fact, why don't you call Dirk over? It's probably just another 'ironic' thing my biological brother had gotten into. Good luck."

You delicately placed the phone back in its proper place. You turn to Kanaya, who had hints of amusement in her eyes.

"Now, on to the picnic, shall we?"

* * *

 **I should probably be working on my other stories, but meh, no motivation.**

 **But anyways, I got this idea from a vine. It showed Dave on top of the fridge hissing (at least I think?) and his bro telling to get off the fridge. This might be a one shot, depending on you readers' reaction. So there.**

 ***I don't know how it's spelled, so I guessed by sound. I was listening to the youtube version at that point, so I'm sorry if I got it wrong, now put down the flamethrower.**

 **Reviews/PMs/Favorites/Follows/Critiscm = More Chapters. If you want.**

 **For those who like playing with fire, back off. I have a water gun, and I ain't afraid of using it.  
**


	2. Rose: Be John

**[Rose] Be John.**

You are now John, from a while earlier, before you had called Rose. You had invited Dave over for a movie marathon.

You had asked Dave before how he would get new movies since you both agreed on NOT watching anymore Nick Cage, since you were trying to move to a new leaf, if that made any sense.

In his own ironic way,( which you still believe to be just the regular, old, dorky Dave,) he had answered,

" _Well, when you have this awesome brother who happens to know his way around technology, you have this big fucking urge to ask him to do you a favor. Which I did. Now, I have a lot of movies in my... Dude, what the fuck is the thing you gave me called again?!_ "

To which said brother replied, " _Hard Drive._ "

Then Dave had turned to you. " _Yeah, that. Oh, hey Callie, Roxy._ "

Which brings you to the (past) present, in where you and Roxy were fixing the living room, and Callie was making some snacks in the kitchen with Jane, who Roxy invited. Everyone else was busy. Jade was busy doing...something. She was extremely secretive. Rose was with Kanaya on the picnic she mentioned, Dirk accompanying Jake on another expedition, and the trolls doing whatever the fuck trolls did.

You will never understand those guys, no matter how much you liked Karkat. Seriously, it was like they were an entire different species!

... Which you guess WAS true, but still!

But we're getting off topic here. As you were fixing the pillows on the couch, there was a knock on the door.

"That must be Dave." You said, and you proceeded to open the door.

* * *

 **So the second chapter. Because why not?**

 **I'll probably be posting this on tumblr.**

 **Anyway, more info on why I decided to write this story.**

 **-No one really knows what happened after ACT 7, do we? So I decided to put in my two cents on that matter. I imagined them to do regular shennannigans, so that's** **a start.**

 **\- I just wanted to try out Hussies style of writing. Nothing wrong with that, right?**

 **Tell me if you want anything else to happen. And which character should I focus in on next;**

 **John**

 **Roxy**

 **Callie**

 **Karkat (Choosing this will change the direction of this shennannigan, but oh well. We'll see.)**

 **Oh yeah, if you want longer chapters, sorry bruh, it ain't happening here. This is strictly random lengths, everytime.**

 **Man, I don't even have the patience to write a 3k word chapter. The most I can manage is 2. Sorry.**


End file.
